Your Guardian Angel
by bookwormlove
Summary: I will spend every day of forever making up for those mistakes and loving you...


**A/N: This is inspired by the song Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Listen to it while reading this!!!! I was while writing it!!! It adds to the affect!!!!**

**Enjoy**

**Your Guardian Angel**

Alice had dragged me out to see the school talent show. It's Friday and I had been looking forward to spending a night relaxing from the stressful week in the arms of my beloved. Strangely though, Edward said that he had to go hunting with Emmett and Jasper tonight and that he would be back tomorrow afternoon. I was surprised to say the least. Edward had gone hunting last Saturday making his eyes a striking golden brown.

I decided not to bring this up. I didn't want to seem clingy, though it has only been a few months since he returned. I can tell that he sees through my tough mask when he says that he needs to go hunting. It still brings back the familiar crushing feelings of pain and abandonment. Usually when he's gone hunting I stay home and read or Alice drags me out of the house to go shopping. Both bring a much needed distraction the depression that will otherwise engulf me if I am left alone with time to myself.

Back to the present, Alice is currently dragging me into the school building. She spent two hours playing "Bella Barbie" despite my protests. Its only the Forks High talent show and I don't see why I need to be all dressed up. No one wins against Alice and her puppy dog pout though. The rest of the Cullens surprised me by tagging along. If I didn't know better I would think that they are up to something. I'm just being silly though. Its just a talent show, what could happen?

We got in line which is surprisingly long. After several minutes we reached the front where a small table with a sign that read "TICKETS" was. Alice bought all our tickets even mine despite my protests (darn evil pixie pout!) and we walked into the Forks High School auditorium.

Practically the whole town of Forks was crushed into the relatively small auditorium. We found seats in the front row where Alice had 7 seats reserved (I decided not to question her about this. It's probably better not to know).

I made small talk with Alice, Esme, and Carlisle (Rosalie just sat in her seat, arms crossed, with a look on her face that said that she clearly did not want to be here. Alice was planning a shopping trip to LA next weekend (I rolled my eyes and laughed at this. We just had one last week!)

The auditorium quickly became full and the lights dimmed soon after. A girl in my grade was the announcer (I forgot her name) and announced the first performance would be Mike and Eric singing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift (why? I don't know and don't want to know). Lets just say that the audience was extremely quiet after his performance and the only people clapping were Jessica and his mother.

The show wasn't as bad as I thought and there were many good performances. A freshman did a great juggling act. Angela sang "I'll Stand by You" (she was great, I never knew that she could sing!".

"Well, tonight has been a great night hasn't it folks?" The host asked into the microphone while the audience politely clapped and a few students cheered.

"It's not over yet! Our last performer has asked us not to reveal his identity just yet. I'm sure that you will all enjoy lets welcome him and his brothers!" Everyone applauded as the lights dimmed and a large screen was lowered behind three microphones, a drum set and two guitars that were resting set up on stage.

Emmett's large shadow along with Jaspers smaller one walked on stage from behind the curtains. Emmett settled behind the drums while Jasper came up to one of the guitars. They were both smiling down at me. What were they doing….

Suddenly a spotlight shined on Edward as he walked onto stage and settled behind the microphone picking up the guitar laying next to it. He smiled down at me and reached for the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to the love of my life. I have made mistakes in the past that are unforgivable and have broken promises that are meant to be kept. You took me back despite them. I will spend every day of forever making up for those mistakes and loving you forever. You deserve the world my Bella. You are my world. I love you, forever and always my Bella." He said this all never looking away from me, his eyes full of love and adortion as he gazed down at me. I was almost in tears when a small cough from beside broke both of us from our loving stare.

We both looked to Alice who gave Edward a pointed look and said something to him in her mind.

"Oh, and my sister Alice deserves credit for the slide show." He said while rolling his eyes. Alice suddenly broke out into a smile clearly proud of herself.

"The song is called Your Guardian Angel" Edward said they began playing while pictures of Edward and I flashed across the projector behind them…..

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
[to fade]  
[ Your Guardian Angel Lyrics on .com/ ]

Tears were cascading down my cheeks by the end of the song. The song truly represented his feelings for me. Behind each word he sang, you could hear the burning, endless love. Our eyes never left each others through his performance.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of my seat and running up the stage. I jumped into Edwards arms as the tears flowed freely. I pulled my head away from his chest, looked into his love filled eyes and said the only words that were needed

"I love you"

"I love you too my beautiful Bella. Forever." He said before he crashed his lips to mine. I forgot where we were and who was watching us until he pulled away to let me breathe. I then heard the audience, clapping, cheering, and whistling wildly. I of course blushed tomato red and hid my face in Edwards chest.

This is where I knew I belonged, with Edward forever.

**I am open to criticism! Sorry if theres any grammar mistakes, please tell if there are!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S Also if you get a chance, check out my other story ****After Whats Taken**

When i see your smile, tears run down my face,  
I cant replace,  
And now that im strong i have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
and i know, ill find deep inside me i can be the one

CHORUS  
I will never let you fall let you fall (ley you fall)  
ill stand up with you forever,  
ill be there for you through it all(through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

its okay, its okay, its okay-ay-ay

seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer  
and nights grow shorter  
i can show you ill be the one

CHORUS  
i will never let you fall(let you fall)  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all(through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

cuz your my  
your my  
my-i-i-i my true love  
my whole heart  
please dont throw that away  
cuz im here for you  
please dont walk away  
and please tell me you'll stay  
whoaao stay!whoaaoo!  
use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and i know i'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray

CHORUS  
i will never let you fall  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

i will never let you fall i stand up with you forever  
---When i see your smile, tears run down my face,  
I cant replace,  
And now that im strong i have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
and i know, ill find deep inside me i can be the one

CHORUS  
I will never let you fall let you fall (ley you fall)  
ill stand up with you forever,  
ill be there for you through it all(through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

its okay, its okay, its okay-ay-ay

seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer  
and nights grow shorter  
i can show you ill be the one

CHORUS  
i will never let you fall(let you fall)  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all(through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

cuz your my  
your my  
my-i-i-i my true love  
my whole heart  
please dont throw that away  
cuz im here for you  
please dont walk away  
and please tell me you'll stay  
whoaao stay!whoaaoo!  
use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and i know i'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray

CHORUS  
i will never let you fall  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

i will never let you fall i stand up with you foreverWhen i see your smile, tears run down my face,  
I cant replace,  
And now that im strong i have figured out  
how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
and i know, ill find deep inside me i can be the one

CHORUS  
I will never let you fall let you fall (ley you fall)  
ill stand up with you forever,  
ill be there for you through it all(through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

its okay, its okay, its okay-ay-ay

seasons are changing  
and waves are crashing  
and stars are falling all for us  
days grow longer  
and nights grow shorter  
i can show you ill be the one

CHORUS  
i will never let you fall(let you fall)  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all(through it all)  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

cuz your my  
your my  
my-i-i-i my true love  
my whole heart  
please dont throw that away  
cuz im here for you  
please dont walk away  
and please tell me you'll stay  
whoaao stay!whoaaoo!  
use me as you will  
pull my strings just for a thrill  
and i know i'll be okay  
though my skies are turning gray

CHORUS  
i will never let you fall  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

I will never let you fall  
ill stand up with you forever  
ill be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven

i will never let you fall i stand up with you forever


End file.
